My Soul is Yours
by TheLittle-Wizard
Summary: Tout reprends vie là ou on ne s'y attend le moins
1. Chapter 1

C'était comme cela tout les jours, tout les soirs. Cela faisait depuis l'âge de ses neuf ans. Depuis ce jour funeste ou la mère de la jeune enfant qu'elle était avait succombé à un cancer généralisé. C'est à partir de jour ou la vie d'Alice Saxon à changer en pire.

C'était le même rituel depuis ce fameux 26 décembre 1965 que la jeune enfant qu'est Alice subit les violences de son père ainsi que de sa famille.

Souvent dans sa chambre à encaisser les coups, les insultes tout les soirs sans broncher.

Plusieurs fois quand le médecin de la famille vint l'ausculter, son père trouva toujours une excuse à dire : « Une chute dans les escaliers », « Elle s'est faite cela en voulant se saigner.. Croyez-moi Docteur, ma fille est folle. ».

Cette fois-ci, quand le médecin de la famille arriva pour voir la jeune femme maintenant âgée de treize ans qui avait des lésions dans le dos et un bleu au ventre le père lui demanda un certificat d'internement. Le médecin avait refusé ne comprenant pourquoi même s'il se doutait que quelques se passait, mais il n'en était pas sûr.

Les mois défilèrent jusqu'à ce qu'Alice, à bout de force encaissa encore une remarque.

Sans faire attention, ses mains avaient lâché le plat que la grand-mère avait préparé.  
Rapidement, elle s'était agenouillée pour ramasser. « Alice ! Qu'est ce que tu as encore fait comme connerie ! », tel était les mots qui sortaient de la bouche du paternel. « Tu sert décidément à rien !

T'aurais mieux fait de crevé à la naissance ! Regarde-moi quand je te parle petite conne ! »

Il l'avait attrapé par le col de la chemise de nuit et l'avait baffé sur la joue.

La tête d'Alice se tourna sous le coup. Quand elle tourna la tête vers lui, d'un geste défensif elle ouvrit la bouche puis planta ses dents dans la main de son père et ne lâcha pas prise.  
Le père retint un cris de douleur et se mit à frapper la tête de sa fille contre la table pour qu'elle le lâche. Elle encaissa encore et encore jusqu'à lâcher prise. Le sang coulant le long de son front.

Le lendemain, le médecin revint pour la soigner. Alice était dans sa chambre.

« Toc toc toc »

Soudainement, elle se crispa de peur. La poignet s'enclencha et la porte s'ouvrit sur le médecin .

-Alice ? Je suis venu te soigner.

La jeune femme s'était muée dans un silence morbide. Elle refusait de parler, les yeux rivé vers le sol.

Il s'approcha de l'enfant. Il prit la chaise pour s'asseoir en face d'elle.

-Alice, je dois savoir s'il se passe des choses...

Mais elle secoua la tête négativement affichant un faux sourire.

-Je me suis prit les pieds dans des fils... Ne vous en faites pas docteur.

Il sortit de quoi la soigner. Un bandage et le tour est joué.

Il resta perplexe et lui confit une petite carte en cas de danger.

-Si jamais tu as un problème, tu peux m'en parler. Je ne dirais rien, ni à ton père, ni à sa famille.

La jeune ado le regarda.

-Je vais bien !

Mais sa voix disait le contraire.

Puis le soir arriva.

Alice était en train de faire la vaisselle. Son père finissait de manger.

Alors que la jeune femme s'approcha pour prendre l'assiette vide de son père elle ferma un œil sous la peur. Mais rien, aucun geste de sa part.

Un soulagement.

Alors qu'elle était en train de ranger la vaisselle, une des assiettes lui échappa des mains et se fracassa contre le sol.

« Bordel Alice ! »

Une ombre au dessus de son petit corps, elle se retourna.

La peur se lisait dans ses yeux.

Ses pieds ne touchaient plus le sol. L'air se faisait rare.

-Qu'est ce que j'ai fait pour hérité d'une incapable !? Pourquoi j'ai sauté ta mère !? Dis-moi ce que j'ai fait pour avoir une gamine aussi gourde que toi !

Il serra sa prise sur le cou de la jeune femme.

-Réponds moi petite conne !

La main de la jeune ado parcourra avec de mal le plan de travail jusqu'à trouver la route d'une fourchette. Elle l'a saisit et d'un geste rapide, l'enfonça dans la poitrine de son père avec le peu de force qu'elle avait.

Sous le coups de la surprise, le père la jeta contre le mur.

Elle essaya de se lever mais la douleur dans son dos était là.

Elle toussa.

L'air revenait dans ses petits poumons.

Quand soudain un pied s'appuya contre son torse.

-Qu'est ce que je t'ai fais Licee !? Pourquoi tu me fait tourner comme un con ?!  
L'enfant hurla de douleur.

-Réponds moi ! hurla le père sous la colère.

Elle essaya de trouver de l'air mais le poids du pied de son père bloquait tout.

Sous un dernier soupire, le père vacilla.

La grand-mère ayant entendu le bruit décida de venir voir se passer dans la cuisine. Quand elle vit le corps de la petite en train de planter à plusieurs reprise la simple fourchette, elle s'avança vers la gamine tentant de la détacher du corps mort de son fils. Lorsqu'elle attrapa Alice au niveau de la cage thoracique, l'enfant ne pu contenir un crie de douleur et la petite blonde lâcha prise.

-Qu'est ce t'as prit ?! Es-tu tombé sur la tête !?

D'un geste qui fut radical, la grand-mère gifla l'enfant. La tête d'Alice se tourna avec un filet de sang coulant le long de sa lèvre. Elle regarda la vieille femme avec un regard vide de vie.

Quelques heures plus tard, la police était sur les lieux. L'un des policier inspectant le corps mort dans la cuisine et le second à rassurer la grand-mère ainsi que le troisième à s'occuper de l'enfant.

-Savez vous qui a fait ça madame...

La vieille femme montra du regard l'enfant haute comme trois pommes.

-Vous rigolez ? Une enfant ?

-Vous auriez du voir comment elle s'est déchaîner sur son père. Mon pauvre fils. Il a perdu sa femme. Paix à leurs âme. Il faut l'enfermée.

Alice était dans le canapé, elle s'était endormie à l'aide d'un tranquillisant.

-Elle a gâchée la vie de mon fils. Si jamais il avait pas rencontré sa mère, rien de tout cela serait arrivé.

Le policier regarda la dame.

-Je veillerais à ce qu'on vous appel pour prendre de vos nouvelles.

-Ce n'est pas nécessaire M. l'agent.

Il tendit une petite carte de visite.

-Appelez cet endroit, je pense qu'il réglera tout vos souci et au moins vous pourriez placé votre petite-fille pour la faire soignée.

Le policier se leva de sa chaise et sortie du couloir et rejoignit le médecin de l'équipe dans la cuisine avec son collègue qui était sur place.

Les heures ont passés. La vieille dame avait appelé pour un internement immédiat et une date de sortie indéterminé. Avec l'aide d'une voisine, elle déposa sa petite-fille sur la banquette arrière et alla devant au volant.

Quand elle se réveilla c'était face à un manoir : « LENNOX HOUSE ».

La peur l'envahit alors.

Deux hommes en blouse blanche vinrent la relever et la conduire à l'intérieur de l'é de la grand-mère paternel qui avait décidé de ceci.

Elle appuya sur la sonnette. Elle parla avec la dame de l'accueil qui lui donna le formulaire. Puis elle ouvrit la porte.

Les hommes tira l'enfant avec eux.

Après plusieurs pas et une fois le formulaire remplis, les hommes s'arrêtèrent face à un autre homme qui avait les bras croisés se tenant devant la porte.

Alice commença à avoir les jambes qui tremblaient.

Quand elle se trouva face à l'homme qui était plus grand qu'elle, Alice leva son regard.

L'homme l'a regarda avant de regarder la dame.

-Vous devez-être la grand mère ?

-En effet, dit la vieille femme en tendant le formulaire

L'homme aux cheveux brun prit le formulaire le regardant brièvement avant de le mettre entre son bras et son torse.

-Bien, dit-il en prenant la clé qu'il avait autour de son cou, suivez-moi nous allons l'emmener dans le théâtre.

Il ouvrit aussitôt la porte et passa, laissant entrer ensuite ses hommes et la gamine ainsi que la vieille femme.

-Le Docteur Gorski voudra voir de quoi elle à l'air. Elle veut voir toute les nouvelles, dit-il en refermant la porte.

-J'aurais juste un conseil à vous donner... Surveillez-là.

-'Vous en faites pas Mamie, tout va bien se passer. A vrai dire, c'est moi qui fait tourner la baraque.  
Puis il se retourna eux,

-Par ici, suivez-moi.

Après avoir longer plusieurs couloirs, l'homme se retrouva devant une une porte.

-Donc voici ce qu'on appel... Le théâtre.

Il était de dos et l'ouvrit puis avança dans la pièce.

Alice regarda la pièce. Toujours aussi silencieuse.

Des bruits pouvaient se faire entendre jusqu'à ce qu'une bagarre éclate entre deux internées.

-Les filles !

Il s'avança vers le cœur de la pièce faisant avancer Alice en même temps.

-Venez, dit-il à l'intention de la vieille dame.

La dame avait suivit.

-Vous êtes sûre qu'elle sera... Enfin...

Il donna les ordres aux deux hommes jusqu'à ce que la dispute soit finie.

Puis il expliqua à la grand-mère qu'il lui faudrait l'argent au plus vite et que si elle voulait que la gamine reste ici définitivement, il fallait un peu plus.  
-Pour que je la garde durant toute sa vie, il faudra voir plus vous voyez... Car une fois que le Docteur Gorski à finit ce qu'elle devrait faire et qu'elle dit qu'elle est apte à quitter l'établissement, elle le fera.

Il leva son regard vers la dame.

-Donc il faudra mettre un petit peu plus... On avait dit mille cinq-cent... Je vais devoir monter à mille sept-cent... Il en va de soit que je falsifierait les papier du docteur. J'ai déjà imiter sa signature donc la chose sera facile.  
Alice écoutait attentivement. La porte étant toujours ouverte.

-Ai-je le choix... Promettez-le moi, dit la vieille en sortant l'argent de son porte monnaie.

-Vous avez ma parole.

La gamine tenta une tentative de fuite mais rapidement l'homme la retenu par le col du tee-shirt.

-Vous voyez mamie, j'ai les chose en..

Il sentit les petite dent se planter dans la peau de sa main.

-Bon courage à vous. C'est une petite garce.

-C'est pas une petite morsure qui va me faire mal, avoua l'homme.

Et bien sur, ce n'était pas tombé dans l'oreille d'un sourd qu'Alice mordit plus fort.

« SBAF »

Alice avait lâché prise, une grosse marque sur la joue.

-Elle ne tentera rien mamie.

Puis il se mit à la hauteur de la gamine.

-Hein tu ne tentera rien, il regarda le formulaire pour regarder le prénom. Alice c'est ça ?  
L'enfant avait la marque sur la joue. Elle resta de silence à fixer le sol apeuré.

Une fois la grand mère partie, l'homme regarda l'enfant.

-Tu as fais quoi pour être ici...

Mais aucune réponse sorti de la bouche d'Alice.

-Quand je te parle, tu me réponds... D'accord ?

La petite hocha la tête d'un oui mais aucun son sorti. Elle avait encore mal à sa gorge.

L'homme la regarda la tira vers hors du « Théâtre » pour l'emmener à sa chambre.

-Tu ne t'appelles plus « Alice » Mais « Leecy » compris... Au faite, moi c'est Blue.

La jeune ado le laissa la traîner tout en l'écoutant

-Je sais ce que tu as fait par ta grand-mère mais, je pense qu'il y a une autre version, la tienne. Et le Docteur Gorski aimerait l'entendre.

Il la laissa dans la chambre.

-Un conseil, retrouve vite la parole.

Alice se retourna vers lui levant la tête laissant paraître une marque encore très fraîche mais aussi très rouge autour de son cou.

Blue s'approcha et regarda de près.

-Je comprends mieux ton silence. Il a du appuyer fort non ?

Alice le regarda de ses yeux livide.

-Arrête de me fixer avec ses yeux là !

La main de Blue se stoppa pile devant la gorge. Il regarda l'enfant avant de baisser sa main.

Bizarrement, elle s'y était préparée.

-Dépêches-toi, j't'attends dehors.

Une fois seule dans sa chambre, l'enfant se dénuda. Elle avait un corps frêle et blanchâtre. Elle avait que très peu de forme. Ses cheveux étaient aussi sec que de la paille. Ses cicatrices dans son dos en disaient long sur ces années de souffrances. Elle attrapa le tee-shirt qui était sur son lit et l'enfila. Elle fit de même pour le pantalon.

Bien sur, ce qu'Alice ne savait pas c'est que Blue l'observait.

-Tu as finis ? Demanda la voix masculine derrière la porte.

La jeune ado s'avança vers la porte l'ouvrant.

-Bien, suit moi je vais te faire visiter. Déjà tu as vu où se trouve ta chambre.


	2. Chapter 2

La jeune enfant, une fois prête, ouvrit la porte. Elle était vêtue d'un ensemble gris à manche courte. Son regard était comme d'habitude : vide de vie.

-Bon suit moi p'tite, j'te fais visiter et je te donnerais ton boulot à faire.

Alice ne répondit pas. Enfin elle ne voulait pas.

Elle se mordit la lèvre inférieur et comme elle le faisait, un léger filament de sang coula le long de sa petite lèvre.

Blue arqua un sourcil. Il s'avança vers elle la saisissant par les épaules.

-Ne fais pas ça... Je suis là pour t'aider à te soigner.

Alice leva son regard vers lui et lâcha la pression que ses dents exercèrent sur sa lèvre.

-N'ai pas peur... D'accord ? Dit Blue en fixant l'enfant.

-Je n'ai pas peur...

C'était la première fois que Blue entendit la petite voix faible d'Alice. Il fut étonné intérieurement de la lenteur de la voix.

Normalement une enfant devrait avoir cette « joie » de vivre. Mais ce n'était pas, enfin plus, le cas d'Alice.

-Alors suit-moi.

L'homme commença à marcher et l'enfant le suivit.

Alice regarda autour d'elle. Ils passèrent devant la cuisine.

-Si jamais tu as faim, tu me demande. Compris ?

Elle hocha la tête pour dire « oui »

Puis, Blue continua sa visite. Il expliqua à Alice ce qu'il fallait.

-Bien sur il en va de soit que tu entame une nouvelle ici et qu'il faudra que tu participes aux tâches.

Il ne savait pas s'il parlait dans le vide ou non. Mais en regardant l'enfant à ses côtés il compris dans son regard qu'elle l'écoutait.

Il s'arrêta et se retourna vers elle, se mettant à sa hauteur, posant sa main sur la joue de la petite.

-Dommage que tu n'est que treize ans.

Les yeux bleu d'Alice le fixait. Elle ne comprenait pas encore le sens de cette phrase.

Elle savait que sa vie ici serait « mieux ».

Puis, Blue se remit à sa taille et lui prit la main pour l'emmener dans le théâtre pour la laisser avec sa collègue polonaise.

-Elle, c'est Vera Gorski, c'est elle qui s'occupera de ton suivi psychologique.

Puis, il regarda le docteur.

-Vera ! Tu peux venir ?!

Le Docteur Gorski qui était en train de remplir des formulaires profitant que les autres filles soient occupées à faire leurs tâches.

-Oui Blue ?

-Je te présente la petite nouvelle.

-Quel âge ?

-Treize ans, répondit l'homme.

Vera regarda la petite qui s'était cachée derrière Blue.

-A croire qu'elle vous aime bien, lança le docteur sur un ton moqueur.

-Justement, qu'elle s'attache pas trop.

Blue s'écarta et partit dans son bureau laissant la petite Alice face au docteur.

Alice regarda le Docteur et la suivit vers la scène. Elle était déjà venu au « Théâtre », quand Blue avait fais une courte visite.

-Comment t'appelles-tu ?

-Alice, répondit l'enfant.

-Existe-t-il un lien avec le roman du même nom ?

La petite blonde secoua la tête de « non ». Mais peut-être qu'elle se trompait.

-Qu'elle âge as-tu ?

-Treize ans... et demi, répondit-elle en mimant avec ses doigts.

Le docteur nota sur une feuille. Puis, elle se leva.

-Je vais profiter qu'on soit que toutes les deux. Je vais te mettre une musique qui sera Ta Musique. Laisse toi aller d'accord ?

Gorski se dirigea vers l'espèce de magnéto et enroula la bande son autour de plusieurs petit cône cylindré avant de mettre la fameuse musique.

-Dans ce monde que tu imagines, tu as les clés Alice. Tu contrôle ce monde. Tu contrôle ce qui te fais peur.

La petite regarda le docteur.

Elle ferma ses petit yeux et écouta la musique avant de se laisser allée.

Lorsque que Alice ouvrit les yeux, ce n'était plus dans l'Asile que son esprit était mais dans l'histoire que lui contait sa mère : « Alice au pays des Merveilles ».

Alice se rappelait des mots suivant « Si jamais tu n'es pas bien ma Alice, ferme les yeux et imagine s-toi un monde comme Alice! »

Elle regarda ses mains, elles étaient habillées de mitaines blanches et noires. Ensuite, son regard se porta vers ses pieds ou des petits souliers anglais noir les ornés. Ses jambes, quant à elles , étaient vêtus d'un collant blanc. Son corps était recouvert d'une petite robe bleue avec un tablier blanc attaché à l'aide d'un gros nœud papillon dans son dos. Ses cheveux étaient plus long, ondulés. Son teint toujours aussi pâle laissant ressortir ses petits yeux bleu.

La petite regarda autour d'elle, elle pouvait y voir une dizaine de porte.

Elle s'avança vers l'une d'entre elle et ouvrit la plus proche et tomba face à un mur de brique. Elle tenta la porte d'à coté mais celle-ci donnait également sur un mur. Elle ouvrit ainsi toutes les portes, tomba toujours sur le même résultat.

Elle soupira de frustration, les joues gonflées et se retourna voyant un rideau. Elle s'avança vers ce dernier et le tira vers la gauche pour l'ouvrir. Elle remarqua que la taille de la porte était largement plus petite que les autres.

-Comment je vais faire... C'est fermé à clé et puis j'suis bien trop grande pour passé la porte. Si seulement j'étais aussi petite qu'une souris !

Elle se retourna vers le centre et vit un guéridon de verre. Elle s'y approcha et remarqua la clé. Mais son regard fut captivé par la petite fiole qui ornait aussi la table. Elle reposa la clé et saisit la petite bouteille de verre avec l'étiquette : Buvez-moi.

-Je veux bien mais Maman me dit toujours de vérifier s'il n'y a pas marqué poison.

Elle inspecta la bouteille de font en combe.

-Il y a rien alors...

Elle haussa les épaules avant de décapuchonner le flacon puis porta le goulot à sa bouche. Elle buva la moitié du liquide et de reposer le fiole sur la table.

Elle recula de plusieurs pas en regardant le plafond qui soudain, lui paraissait plus loin et plus haut qu'avant.

-Qu'est ce que ! S'étonna-t-elle. Je rétrécis !

Elle rigola comme une enfant.

Elle en avait rêvait et son rêve devenait réel !

Mais plus elle rapetissait, plus les vêtement qu'elle portait devinrent rapidement trop grand. Et ce fut sous une canopée de tissu que l'enfant se retrouva ensevelit.

Quand elle sortit de ce dernier, elle ne faisait plus que vingt-cinq centimètre. Autrement dit la taille idéale pour passer la porte.

Alors, elle se mit à courir vers celle-ci.

Une fois devant, elle essaya de l'ouvrir mais impossible !

Soudainement, elle tilta qu'il y avait la clé sur la table.

Puis, un bruit sourd surgit.

Un bruit de pas. Un fracas de porte

C'était lui, son père.

Alice commença à paniquer.

-Alice ! Résonna la voix du docteur. Ce monde, seulement Toi tu le contrôle. Il ne peux rien t'arriver.

Elle bougeait dans tout les sens et criait de peur.

Blue entra dans la pièce ayant vu grâce aux caméras et essaya de garder le contrôle sur Alice en la plaquant contre le matelas.

-Alice ! Réveilles-toi maintenant !

Mais les geste de défense de l'enfant sont encore présent que sans faire attention, elle griffa l'homme.

Blue ne tiqua pas. Il se devait pas la gifler pour la réveiller brusquement et la faire paniquer d'avantage.

Il la gardait contre le matelas jusqu'à son réveil.

Et une fois qu'Alice fut calmée, Blue la relâcha et rejoint Gorski.

Quand l'enfant fut totalement réveillée de son rêve, les larmes aux bord des yeux..

La bande son s'était arrêter et les cauchemars étaient revenus.

-Ça va aller ?

Elle ne répondit pas, mutée dans un silence.

-Tu peux retourné dans ta chambre, on reprendra demain.

Alice ne tarda pas à descendre du lit et de sortir du « Théâtre » pour regagner sa chambre. Non loin dans la pièce, Blue était présent.

-Alors ? Demande-t-il.

-C'est encore trop récent. Il lui faudra du temps pour qu'elle reprenne le contrôle. Je recommence demain. Il c'est passé quoi au juste pour... Enfin tu vois.. ?

-Elle a tué son père sous une crise de démence. Mais je pense qu'il y a plus profond que cela. Je te laisserais t'en occupée.

Vera acquiesça et le regarda partir.

Elle regarda la fiche que Blue lui avait confié sur la petite avant de retiré ses lunettes.

Elle se leva et regagna le poste musical et rembobina la bande son et la rangea en marquant le prénom « Alice » dessus.


	3. Chapter 3

Les jours qui suivirent étaient les mêmes, consultation au près du docteur Gorski et temps calme après. Sauf qu'Alice devait maintenant effectuer les tâches ménagères. Certes elle n'était pas très grande mais elle pouvait laver le sol et d'autre tâche que Blue lui imposa qui étaient à sa taille.

Alice était toujours aussi silencieuse et très discrète. Elle ne s'était pas faite d'amis préférant sa solitude aux autres personnes.

Elle était en train de frotter le sol, perdue dans ses pensées. Elle repensait à ce que le docteur lui disait. Mais à chaque fois qu'elle entendait le bruit sourd, elle perdait toute confiance, la peur montant rapidement.

-Tu as oublier le coin là.

Alice releva son regard vers l'homme.

C'était CJ, l'un des hommes de main à Blue.

-Blue sera pas très content tu sais ça petite ? Si tu fais mal ton travail.

L'enfant le regarda bêtement avant de mettre l'éponge dans l'eau et de la sortir en l'essorant et frotta là où elle avait oublier.

C'était devant la porte du bureau de l'infirmier.

-Alice tu peux venir me voir s'il te plais ? Demanda une voix de l'autre coté de la porte.

L'enfant regarda la porte. Elle se tourna vers CJ avant d'hésiter de porter sa main sur la clenche. Mais elle le fit quand même et entra dans le bureau de Blue en refermant derrière elle.

-Approches, n'es pas peur Leecy.

La gamine s'avança vers le bureau.

Blue la regarda.

-Alors, comment c'était avec Vera ? Demanda-t-il.

-Bien... Je crois.

-Tu peux me raconter si tu veux, si cela peux te soulager.

Elle trifouilla ses manches, levant sont regard vers lui.

-Je... J'étais dans une salle... Et... Y'avais... Plusieurs portes... Et... Une table au milieu de la pièce avec une clé... Et une fiole aussi.

Blue la regarda et l'écoutait.

-Et... j'ai bu ce qu'il y avait et...

-Tu as rétrécis ? Demanda Blue ironiquement.

La gamine hocha la tête d'un oui.

-Puis après, j'ai entendu un bruit sourd et...

Les larmes montèrent aux bords de ses petits yeux. Elle recommença à se mordre la lèvre à sang sous la panique et les sanglots.

Blue quitta sa chaise pour la prendre contre lui.

-C'est qu'un vilain rêve Alice, tu peux le battre. Tu le sais au fond de toi. La prochaine fois, quand tu retournera dedans, si tu vois un gâteau, n'hésite pas à le manger. D'accord ?

.

Blue la lâcha. Il recula avant de sentir quelque chose d'étrange envers cette gamine. Comme si elle l'attirait. Non pas parce qu'elle avait vécu l'enfer mais pour tout autre raison.

-Tu peux retourner faire tes occupations.

-J'ai fini de laver le sol, avoua Alice.

-Gorski doit t'attendre non ?

Alice haussa les épaules et fila dans le bureau du docteur.

Une fois devant la porte, elle toqua contre cette dernière jusqu'à entrer quand le docteur lui donna l'accord.

-Alice. Tout va bien ?

-Je voudrais recommencer... S'il vous plais.

-Si tu veux, mais après tu me parlera de toi, d'accord ?

L'enfant acquiesça. Elle était déterminée d'un sens.

Elle prit place sur le canapé, attendit que le docteur Gorski mette la musique.

-Souviens toi Alice, toi seul contrôle ce monde. Compris ?

-Oui !

Gorski sourit un peu. Puis, les petit yeux bleus se fermèrent et la revoilà partie.

Lorsque qu'Alice ouvrit les yeux, elle scruta autour d'elle. Elle pouvait y voir une dizaine de porte. L'endroit n'avait pas changé. Par réflexe, elle s'avança vers l'une d'entre elle et ouvrit la plus proche et tomba face à un mur de brique. Elle tenta la porte d'à coté mais celle-ci donnait également sur un mur. Elle ouvrit ainsi toutes les portes, tomba toujours sur le même résultat.

Elle se retourna vers le centre et vit un guéridon de verre.

Elle s'y approcha et remarqua la clé. Mais son regard fut captivé par la petite fiole qui ornait aussi la table. Elle reposa la clé et saisit la petite bouteille de verre avec l'étiquette : Buvez-moi.

-Evidemment que je vais te boire ! Dit-elle en souriant.

Elle décapuchonna le flacon puis porta le goulot à sa bouche. Elle bu la moitié du liquide et reposa la fiole sur la table.

Elle recula de plusieurs pas en regardant le plafond qui soudain, lui paraissait plus loin et plus haut qu'avant.

Elle rigola comme une enfant suite à cette sensation qui lui était agréable.

Mais plus elle rapetissait, plus les vêtement qu'elle portait devinrent rapidement trop grand. Et ce fut sous une canopée de tissu que l'enfant se retrouva ensevelit.

Quand elle sortit de ce dernier, elle ne faisait plus que vingt-cinq centimètre. Autrement dit la taille idéale pour passer la porte.

Elle vit la porte et se mit à courir vers celle-ci.

Une fois devant, elle essaya de l'ouvrir mais impossible !

Soudainement, elle se rappela qu'il y avait la clé. Puis, un bruit sourd surgit, un bruit de pas et un fracas de porte. C'était lui, son père.

-Aliiiice c'est Papa ! Ou tu te caches petite garce !

La petiote ne devais pas flancher, pas maintenant. « Contrôle toi Alice... Rappelles-toi ce que t'as dit Blue... ». Elle regarda la pièce du regard et vit une petite boîte. Elle ne put s'empêcher de courir vers elle et elle s'arrêta devant. La gamine l'ouvrit et prit le gâteau. Mais au même moment...

-Je te tiens ! Fit la voix de l'homme. Cette fois-ci tu rejoindra ta chère mère que j'aurais jamais du rencontrer !

Alice luttait, criait de douleur.

Elle combattait contre la souffrance de ses os broyés pour porter le gâteau à sa petite bouche.

Elle sentait ses os se casser sous la poigne qui se refermée sur son petit corps.

« Encore un effort... », pensa-t-elle.

-Tu sais ma Licee, tu m'as fait mal l'autre jour avec ton jouet. Mais cette fois ci Maman pourra pas venir te sauver. Tu es Toute Seule !  
Avec tant bien que mal, l'enfant réussit à croquer dans la friandise. Elle en avait croqué un bon gros morceau. Enfin elle avait mangé tout le gâteau ayant des miettes autours de la bouche.

-Faites que ça marche... marmonna-t-elle.

-Que racontes-tu, tu as perdu la tête ! Comme ta mère ! Aussi folle !

Mais le corps d'Alice commençait à changer.

En effet, les secondes passèrent.

Soudainement la morphologie de l'adolescente grandissait encore et encore que la main de son père eu du mal à la retenir que ses doigts se craquèrent.

Son grand pied toucha le sol ainsi que l'autre. On aurait dit un titan.

La situation était inversée. Alice était devenu Grande et son père Petit.

Car, à cet instant précis, sa tête heurta le plafond de la salle qui lui parût plus petite. En faites, elle mesurait désormais plus de deux-mètre soixante-quinze.

D'un geste brute, elle attrapa son père dans sa main, resserrant sa poigne.

-Je n'ai plus peur de toi... dit-elle en continuant de serrer l'emprise. Tu n'es que le monstre de mes cauchemars !

Soudainement, la silhouette disparu laissant Alice dans cette étrange situation.

Elle se rappela de la clé et la fit tombé d'un coup sec et attrapa le reste de la fiole buvant ce qui restait.

Elle rapetissait à vue d'oeil et elle était assez grande pour enfin passé la porte.

Elle attrapa la clé qui était au sol et courut vers le rideau.

Elle inséra la clé dans la serrure, la tourne et ouvrit la porte la laissant face à un immense jardin magnifique.

Alice ouvrit les yeux. Elle regarda autour d'elle avant de voir le docteur Gorski arrêter la musique.

-Comment te sens-tu ?

-Mieux.

-Bien, je vois que tu as passé ta première étape car tu souris.

Alice fut surprise. C'était bien la première fois qu'elle souriait dans cet endroit.

-Alors, racontes-moi Alice, pourquoi et comment tu es arrivée ici.

L'enfant se mit à expliquer ce qui c'était passé. Elle expliqua que son père la battait et qu'un soir elle l'avait... Tué et après voilà. Bon c'était que le début car le docteur se doutait qu'il y avait encore des chose plus antérieur à ça.


End file.
